


Battle Ships

by Lovngher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: 1934. Steve Rogers, a scrawny, 16 year old orphan child is outside with his best friend again, Bucky Barnes. They explore the world together, but what happens if most of the exploring happens in a different place?A/N: I do not own the Characters, they belong to the Marvel Comics.





	Battle Ships

1934\. It was a cold, lonely winter day in Brooklyn. Steve, a scrawny, 16 year old orphan was hopping along next to his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, or as he liked to call him, Bucky. They had been friends ever since Steve could remember. Steve recalled growing even closer when he moved in with the other boy, due to his Mom dying of tuberculosis. He was still thankful for everything they had done for him. Steve, being a very disease-stricken child, who often had asthma attacks, fevers and everything probably would have died if it wasn't for the Barnes. Bucky and him would spend every day together, whether they were in school or during their free time. Most people thought they were brothers, but there was much more to it. Truth was, Steve was too afraid to admit to anyone he was bisexual. It was 1934 after all. He could be locked up or even killed because of liking men. It was inexcusable at the time. But Bucky and Steve did share a bond much more intimate than brotherhood. Steve was not very popular with the girls, being his usual shy and nervous self. His body didn't really help him either. He only had one experience with a girl named Anna and the closest they got was him touching her boobs, before totally panicking. 

Bucky was different.

They had shared intimate moments of experimenting with each other already, Steve mostly on the bottom, tucked under the taller one, touching in places where he had learned in school he shouldn't be touching another man and kissing. 

Oh, there was so much kissing. So much.

Whether it was on his lips or on his skin, Steve loved it. He felt connected and bonded with Bucky, like he was his soulmate. Steve noticed the cool winter air on his jumper and breath and he started shivering. It wasn't the best idea to only wear a jumper without a jacket. Bucky, knowing his best friend's demeanors took off one of his own jackets, putting it around the other boy. He smiled softly at him and Steve started blushing, a thing he tended to do rather often around the taller one. The brown haired one desperately wanted to put an arm around the smaller one, showing him off to anyone in the street to see, telling them he's his and only his. But he couldn't. It wasn't allowed. Besides, he had a swarm of girls in his pocket. Bucky, in fact, was gay. He wouldn't ever tell anyone that. Except for Steve. He tried to cover up his sexuality by sleeping with a bunch of girls, never really enjoying it and knowing he'll disappoint the girls that lust and crush after him. He also knows that he's in love with the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. After about 3 hours of taking a walk, going shopping and stopping for food, the two boys close the door behind them in their home, taking out grocery and clothes before heading to the bedroom. Steve, being a huge fan of board games, gets out their favorite game to play together. "We haven't played in a long time.", he blushed, earning a chuckle by the brown-haired one. "Indeed.", he said, helping him set up everything. After endless arguments and a few rounds of playing "Battle ships", Steve found himself on the taller one's lap again, making out with passion. 

It was the first time in months the Barnes weren't home and Steve loved the feeling of privacy, he normally never had without the fear of getting caught with a boy. Today was different. Bucky's parents had gone to the theater and they were completely alone at home. Bucky clutched him closer while kissing his neck, knowing which points to suck on already, and stroking his ass. "I love your body." Bucky whispered, giving the blue eyed twink in front of him goosebumps. "Bucky?", Steve looked up at his secret lover. "I'd like to go a step further today. You know… like sex.", he whispered, red like a tomato now and hiding his head in the other's neck. "Are you sure, love? I don't want you to feel pressured.", Bucky whispered and stroked the other's back, kissing his head over and over again softly and smiling as he felt the other one nod. "Then... I'll have to make you feel good.", he whispered and picked him up, moving them to the bed and climbing on top of Steve.

"Can we maybe turn off the lights?", the smaller one managed to whisper, while the taller one did as told. "Of course.", he smiled, taking off Steve's jumper and kissing his naked skin down to his pants, opening all the buttons and taking them off. Steve, already having gotten goosebumps and a forming bulge, that wasn't very big so to speak, moaned softly and clutched Bucky's hair. "Are you okay?", Bucky whispered between kisses and chuckled when the other one started nodding furiously. He moved up, kissing him passionately again, taking off his boxers slowly, not wanting to go too fast. He slipped his tongue inside the kiss, stroking the others waist softly in the meantime, enjoying his squirming underneath him. Steve put his arms around the bigger one, stroking his hair and spreading his legs while continuing to kiss him passionately and pleading. Bucky, extremely turned on by this, took off his own shirt and trousers now too and put two fingers in front of the scrawny boy's mouth, who gladly started sucking on them, looking at Bucky the whole time in a seductive manner. "You know how crazy that look makes me.", Bucky growled underneath his breath and stroked the others entrance after they were wet enough.

"Do you need a lot of prepping?", he whispered softly, trying to be careful. Steve shook his head. "I... I've touched myself a few times. It's okay.", he whispered and blushed, confessing a secret. Bucky looked surprised, but also pleased. "Can I watch next time?", he chuckled and started prepping him until he was ready enough while moaning and saying his name loudly. After a while of listening to his lover's beautiful whimpers, Bucky pulled out his fingers and took off his boxer shorts. "This could hurt... say stop if it gets too much, okay?", he said in a caring manner, scared to break the boy that seemed like porcelain to him in his hands. Steve nodded and waited for the pain to come, only for the lust and eagerness to arrive. He moaned loudly, confronted with a bit of pain as Bucky pushed his big member inside him. "You're so big...", he whispered, scratching over his back, getting a moan out of the other one. "I'm glad you're my first.", Bucky smiled at his comment and kissed his neck softly, thrusting after a while but always checking up on him if it was as too much. Bucky had always been the softer one of the two, even though he was the top in the relationship. He loved looking after his small, scrawny blonde haired boy. They were perfect for each other. "You're so beautiful, Steve.", he whispered softly, kissing every inch of his body he was able to reach while thrusting into him until the smaller boy came simultaneously with him, moaning his name softly. 

He didn't pull out when they were finished. He took one of his sweaters and turned them around so they were cuddling, putting the jumper on the other boy. He smiled softly when he saw how big his jumper was on Steve. "I love you.", he whispered over and over. "I love you too. Thank you for that.", Steve answered sleepily. Bucky hugged him from behind, in a spooning position. He heard the snores of the other boy and chuckled softly as he put a blanket over both of them. Truth be told, he was sad he couldn't show his love for the other boy openly, but so glad the other boy loved him back. 

It was all he ever needed.


End file.
